maikomaiandzukofandomcom-20200213-history
Mako
A firebender with a serious side, the handsome and brooding Mako has always taken care of his little brother, Bolin. Growing up on the streets has given him a hard edge, but Mako loves his brother and will do anything he can to protect them both. Intensley focused on getting their team through the Pro-bending tournament and winning the jackpot, Mako's tightley controlled world gets a little more chaotic when Korra enters the picture. When Mako was about eight, his and Bolin's were killed by a firebender. Mako soon had to take the responsibilty to take care of himself and his brother as well as make it in the big city. When he met Korra he seemed very sure that they didn't have very much in commom. However, when he found out that she was the Avatar, he was a little more open to her. In "Voice in the Night", Mako met a beautiful girl named Asami Sato, who accidentally hit him with her moped, but instantly fell in love for. They soon eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend much to Korra's displeasure. When the pro-bending tournament was d estroyed in the episode " And the Winner Is", Asami offered Mako, and Bolin to stay at her and her Father's mansion. However, this all changed when they eventually found out Hiroshi Sato was working for the Equalists. Korra then welcomed Mako, Bolin and Asami to stay on Air Temple Island which he gladly accepted. While on Air Temple Island the group formed The New Team Avatar and helped Korra slow down the crime within Republic City. Howeever, when the bgroup was invetigating a huge protest between the nonbenders and the republic city police force, he along with Bolin and Asami was arrested by Tarrlok. Korra then promised she would find a way to release them. After getting released with the help of Lin Bei Fong, Makoas very distraught when he learned that Korra was missing. He along with Asami, Bolin, Lin, and Tenzin searched everywhere for Korra but Mako was the mosr passionate. When they finally found her Mako was very releived as he carried her back to Air Temple Island. While taking care of Korra, Asami questioned Mako about his feelings for Korra which Mako replied that he didn't know. This angered Asami which led a notable strain in their relationship. When the Equalists proclaimed war against Republic City,Mako, Korra, Asami, and Bolin helped fight and protect the city. When Korra was ready to fight Amon Mako apologized to Asami about everything that happend between them and told her he would always care about her.Mako and Korra then set out for their journey to stop Amon. With the unlikely help of Tarrlok they learned that tarrlo and Amon are brothers and bloodbenders. They also learned that Amon's real name is Noatok. The two then fought Amon and showed the city Amon's true identity. After Amon's defeat Mako and the rest of the gang travelled to the Southren Water Tribe since Korra's bending was taken away by Amon. While there Mako expressed his feelings to Korra but Korra was too upset about her bending to reply and wanted to be left alone. When Aang granted Korra's bending she quickly went into the Avatar State and bended all four elments. Mako was their to witness the whole thing and the two embraced in a tight hug.Korra reaffirmed his feelings in which the two kissed. Later, Mako was there smiling happily when Korra re granted Lin Beifong"s bending back. Category:The Legend of Korra Info and Characters